


Day 3: Naughty or Nice

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, the thing most people don't understand about Scott and Stiles is this; there's not a “good one” and a “bad one”. Scott isn't the epitome of good just like Stiles--despite what his past actions under possession would lead many to believe--isn't the epitome of bad. They've got shades of both in them and, while it's not plainly obvious, that doesn't stop it from being any less true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Naughty or Nice

"See, that's just not fair." Stiles rolled onto his stomach and looked Scott up and down, mouth hanging open.

They were going to a holiday party at Lydia's and the theme was 'Naughty or Nice.' Stiles had already put on his mostly white ensemble--hey, after everything he was allowed to choose nice if he wanted--but Scott had been determined to keep his outfit a secret until right this moment.

And Stiles could see why.

Scott's outfit consisted of red skinny jeans so tight it looked like he'd painted them on, a white tank top that Stiles _knew_ you could see his nipples through, and a Santa hat perched on his head.

"It's a theme party." Scott's reflection grinned at him in the mirror and Stiles rolled his hips against the bed at the sight of red irises. "I'm sticking to the theme."

"You're trying to give me a heart attack." Stiles murmured hoarsely, watching as Scott turned--yup, he was right, that top was _totally_ sheer--and stuck his hands on his hips.

Which, naturally, pulled Stiles' gaze lower, right to the almost obscene bulge.

"You have to behave. We only have 15 minutes until we're supposed to be there and Lydia **will** kill us if we're late."

"But Scott--" Stiles' whine was cut off by the press of lips, Scott having moved while he had his eyes shut, imagining all the things they could do in 15 minutes.

"I promise that if you can behave and make it all the way through the party, I'll let you do whatever you want when we get home."

Stiles clambered off the bed and pressed close to his boyfriend, slipping his hands around to cup Scott's ass and squeeze.

"And if I wanna bend you over the second we get home and rim you until you can't see straight? If I wanna get you slick and open with my tongue and then fuck you like _I'm_ the Alpha?"

Scott's swallow was audible and his eyes flashed, concentration shot from Stiles' crude words. It took a moment for him to answer, for his eyes to slip back into the red that matched his outfit perfectly.

"Y-Yeah. You can do that--any of that, _all_ of that."

Stiles grinned and gave the flesh in his hands one last hard squeeze, making Scott jolt forwards and rub their cocks together for the slightest moment, before letting go and stepping around the stunned wolf.

"C'mon, Scotty. Like you said, we can't be late."

Truth be told, neither of them really needed to dress up at all. Both of them had the ability to be naughty _and_ nice just by being themselves.

And wasn't that the best combination in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
